By your side
by starkcontrastblue
Summary: Alternate version on iron man 3...with avengers. Rated M to be safe some minor language, violence and mentions of PTSD.


**Disclaimer…I don't own the Avengers Marvel do I just play.**

**This started off as something completely different but then it felt right to bring Steve in to the events of Iron Man 3. It will be widely different as all I was thinking is …. where are the Avengers? through the whole movie. So here it is. Some slight language,violence and reference to PTSD, panic attacks. If this upsets you please don't read.**

**The monsters we create **

Steve woke slowly his senses groggily coming to life. He could smell damp. He tried to move his arms and felt them weighted down behind his back. His eyes finally opened. It was dark as his eyes adjusted; he began to make out a figure arms above his head. My God it was Tony. Steve squinted. His head pounding as he tried to recall what had happened as he glanced around the dark room, cell, there were bars they looked ancient. His eyes drifted back toward Tony half a shadow covered half his face was hidden in darkness. He was kneeling, head slumped on his chest. Steve wanted to call out but he didn't know who would be listening. Tony had taught him that. It had only been four months since New York Steve was due to leave, to move to DC and work officially fulltime for SHIELD. Steve was still getting to know the man, the man who had flown a nuke into space, fought beside him against aliens. He saw the father in the son and so much more. Tony was flamboyant, widely intelligent, selfish, brave and loyal.

Now they were here. They had been in Tony's home in Malibu, Pepper was away, Natasha and Clint back with SHIELD, Banner back in New York and Thor on Asgard. Steve realised he had never spent any time alone with Tony. His home was stunning overlooking the sea. He had invited Steve to stay upgrade his armour use the gym and prepare for SHIELD. He had seen a whole different side of Tony, relaxed letting down his guard a little; engaging with Steve and all his ideas they had begun to work on a whole new line of armour that Stark industries was gong to offer to the military. With Steve's help Tony had the perfect opportunity to work with the greatest soldier in history as a model. Tony had made him sit and watch _Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Godfather _and many more to get him caught up on the whole history of film, apparently. They boxed and Tony demonstrated some martial arts techniques. Tony's Sifu or teacher had also come by to work with Tony as was glad to teach Steve along with him. Steve was a fast learner and eager to build on his skills, though he couldn't persuade Tony to accompany him on his morning runs. They both loved cars and motorbikes, one of his collection he had gifted to Steve after the battle of New York. Tony told the story of how he managed to wreck his own race car. Though it wasn't entirely his fault. Steve rolled his eyes Tony was a magnet for trouble who else would get their car sliced in half on a Monaco racetrack? Or end up in a full blown fight with battle drones. Or have his own business partner turn on them putting a hit out on their life. Steve had learned some of this from Natasha who had taken up the role as his SHIELD mentor; Tony wasn't really that forthcoming about his past exploits. Though he did learn one important lesson. Not to underestimate Tony Stark.

They had been. Steve had been driving…Steve couldn't remember what had happened beyond an explosion, ringing, pain. Steve's mind raced with the possible groups or individuals that would be after them. He also hated the fact that they had pulled it off.

The door ground open and Steve's senses came alive watching as two men slowly entered with a taller man in between the two ' It's a honour to meet you Captain it truly is, I didn't plan on capturing you also but our window was tight and I couldn't leave the Mandarin waiting' Steve looked up coolly at the man ' who are you and what do you want from us?' The blonde man didn't respond instead he walked over and knelt in front of Tony lifting his chin up allowing Steve to see the bruise that formed over his right eye swelling in shut. 'Nothing. I owe a debt to Stark he made me who I am I just wish to repay him' He dropped Tony's chin down with distrain stalking toward the door 'Apologies Captain how rude of me, my name is Aldrich Killian'

Steve glanced up at the screen that had flickered on to show the news. The Mandarin…a radical who made his intentions quite clear. All he could do was watch. Tony shuffled a little he had yet to fully gain consciousness he must have taken one hell of a hit. Steve hoped Natasha would be out there with Clint and SHIELD. Hoped they had a plan to stop this guy. Did they know what had happened to them? Were they looking? Steve had to keep that hope. He glanced back to Tony and recalled the events of only a few days ago. Steve had always been a light sleeper and when JARVIS alerted him to a situation with 'sir' Steve was at the scene in moments. He found Tony in the throes of a nightmare, he knelt and roused Tony gently. He gasped for breath as Steve sat beside him gently rubbing his back while coaching him through the attack calming his breathing. Tony's breathing evened out as sweat began drying on his skin 'Cap?' he had said while his eyes focused on Steve. Steve sighed recognising the signs from a long time ago. 'Go get a shower Tony Ill sort things out here' Tony nodded quietly appearing a little confused Steve called for JARVIS directing him to some fresh sweats and t-shirt which he handed gently to Tony. He waited till he heard the water run and quickly stripped the bed throwing it down a shouute that Jarvis had directed him to along with fresh bedding. Tony returned to a perfectly made bed and Steve sitting on the plush couch in the corner. Tony gave a small smile; 'so Captain America can make beds? Steve shrugged he had been in the army after all. Tony looked down at the floor he considered saying something inappropriate but thought better he never wanted to do this in front of any of the Avengers. Steve stood and walked over 'you want to try to get back to sleep? Tony threw the towel back into the bathroom after drying his hair' No, not tonight I am going to head down to the lab' Steve stepped in front of him 'nope not tonight come on we will go watch some tv or a movie you need to relax' Tony didn't have the strength to argue and followed quietly.

Tony sat heavily down on the plush couch as the screen widened out 'Tea?' Steve asked from the kitchen Tony chuckled 'beer? He said quietly. Steve narrowed his eyes it was 3am. Tony looked back 'some ones partying somewhere Cap' Steve relented and found some low alcohol beer, one a piece he handed one to Tony 'Which movie?' Steve struggled 'what do you normally watch?' Tony took a gulp of beer 'Well with Pep…' but he stopped. Steve gave him a moment 'Tony?' He didn't look up as he picked at the label on his bottle 'she left…. because of this…. I 'Steve looked sadly down as Tony flicked through the movie options.' Tony I am…' Tony cut him off 'it's on me my fault I didn't fight hard enough to keep her she deserves better than me' Half way through _The Matrix _Tony fell asleep on Steve's shoulder. He took the almost full bottle from Tony's hand and let him rest God knew he needed it. Dawn broke and Tony stirred creaking his neck assessing his situation' Did I fall asleep? Sorry I didn't mean to 'Steve smiled 'no problem looked like you needed it JARVIS asked me to remind you that the jet will be ready by midday' Tony rolled his shoulders and looked up at the news on the screen' O yeah…. Tokyo' I'll be back in couple of days Cap make yourself at home. Steve had offered to pick Tony up from the airport on his return giving Happy the night off…. it's the last thing he remembered before the pain and flash of light as music blared out of the speakers.

'Cap?' Steve's eyes shot up as he focused on his friend snapping back to the situation at hand. 'Tony I am here' Tony gasped as the cuffs chafed at his wrists 'Damn…my…head who?' Steve shook his head 'he said his name was Aldrich Killian he's only been here once' Tony's head whirled he knew that name. Where, where had he? 'Are you hurt Cap?' Steve sighed' A little sore after the crash hit my head, I don't remember it 'Tony shut his one good eye the other swollen shut battling his pounding head' me… me neither' Tony's eyes suddenly widened' 2000, Switzerland …I '

The doors opened and Steve tensed as the same three men entered the cell. Killian walked slowly over to Tony ' So glad you decided to join us Mr Stark, I am sure you don't remember me but thanks to you I am going to change the world' Tony stared up at the man' Are you pissed cause I didn't meet you?...yes I remember you but I had a date' Kilian laughed and flicked on the screen Tony looked up at the flashing images. The Mandarin…the threats overwhelming the news broadcast. Kilian leaned forward whispering into Tony's ear. Steve couldn't make it out but couldn't miss the dark expression that flashed over Tony's face. Killian tapped Tony's jaw and stood up saluting the Captain as he left. 'Tony?' Steve said quietly after they left. Tony glanced up struggling with his swollen eye' I've created monsters Cap'

Natasha didn't pace but she did glare. And she was glaring at that moment staring at the photographs of Tony's wrecked Audi. They were missing the pair of them. Happy had alerted them to the crash realising that this couldn't get into the press not while everyone was panicking over the Mandarin. Clint flicked through the screens beside her huffing and cursing as he went. Rhodey was caught up chasing up leads on the Mandarin he demanded that they kept in him the loop. Thor hadn't been heard of for a while and Bruce had no place in this kind of game. He offered his help and was currently pouting through security images back at the tower. Natasha had no doubt that the Mandarin and Tony and Steve's disappearance were linked. She didn't believe in coincidences. 'ha finally!' Clint explained. They had been attempting to track down the Mandarin's signal…for eight hours. 'what the hell we must have missed something' Natasha rounded the table staring at the screen' Miami?'

Steve's heart was pounding as he watched the screens as they killed an innocent man then… they had the president how the hell had they allowed this to happen? Tony had spoken of a botanist he met years ago and her plans to which Tony contributed which apparently had succeeded. Super soldiers more dangerous than Steve could have possibly imagined. And he did it while drunk. Tony didn't speak up again and Steve tried to keep him talking to stop him falling into despair. 'how did you meet Happy?' Steve asked as Tony looked at the uneven floor. He has gotten to know Tony's driver, bodyguard and confidant quite well he liked the guy though; he didn't fit in with Tony's usual crowd. 'Um … I was jumped by some big biker type guy said I made a move on his girl I might have done; I well was having a good night.' Steve raised an eyebrow as Tony continued ' Any way the guy meant business and cornered me and out of nowhere someone knocked him clean out, it was Hap I offered him a job on the spot' Tony gave out a weak laugh' Been stuck with me for twenty years' Steve smiled recalling how Bucky often had to save his skin when some bully cornered him after he refused to back down.

Then they had taken him. Tony had been gone for hours leaving Steve alone in the dark cell.

The guards were no match for two trained assassins and they breached the mansion easily. They hadn't planned into running into Rhodey or his fevered explanation that the 'iron patriot 'suit had been taken. Natasha cursed realising that how they had gotten the president. They hadn't planned on Trevor Slattery who Clint had knocked out within a minute, after he gave up their plans. Natasha stalked through the halls realising there was a whole subterranean layer to the place. Between the three of them they handled the guards with ease. They found the cells first, 'Steve!' Natasha placed a charge on the door popping the lock as Clint and Rhodey kept watch 'Natasha, how did you? She shook her head, come on we need to get out of here' Clint helped with Steve restraints the solider rubbed his wrists taking Clint's hand he stumbled to his feet' Where's Tony? Rhodey asked swiftly' They took him hours ago I don't know if he's still here'

Natasha handed Steve her spare side arm he took it reluctantly. 'We need to spilt up cover the place and look for any clues where they may have gone' Natasha spoke swiftly and paired off with Steve, Rhodey with Clint. They went further down, silent as Steve was suddenly launched into the wall, his assailant was glowing. Glowing orange. The guy was fast and Steve struggled to keep up with constant barrage. He warned Nat off realising this was one of these super soldiers. She ignored his hitting him with one of her widow bites which distracted him long enough for Steve to launch him through the closet wall. Then he screamed. Steve starred horrified as the guys skin began to burn, Natasha didn't hesitate she grabbed Steve's arm and pulling down the remaining stairs they were both knocked back by an explosion.' 'What what just happened?' Steve shouted as his ears were ringing 'No idea'

They found two doors Steve nodded as he kicked the first one down. Storage. He twisted to the next one and forced it open, taking point he stumbled. Tony was strapped bare chested to a gurney a brunette women standing over him. Tony's back arched in pain as he cried out glowing like the solider, they had just fought. Natasha's pushed the woman back as Steve went to Tony's side' What the hell have you done to him?' Natasha asked enraged' He refused to help. Kilian wouldn't stand for it I tried to stop them but it's gone too far I can't stop it' Natasha held the woman back as Steve held Tony's arm. He didn't seem to realise they were there as another wave of pain rolled over him 'Its Extremis isn't it?' Steve asked. 'My name is Mya Hanson, I met Tony a long time ago he uses his intelligence for ridiculous things, the iron man is just his ego out of control. He could use his mind for so much more' Natasha realised her and stalked back to Tony who was struggling to open his eyes fighting the restraints. Steve tore them off as Rhodey and Clint entered announcing they had the cleared the rest of the house. They stood frozen at the door as Tony held on to Steve his cries of pain muffled into his shoulder. 'It's alright Tony were here'. Tony managed to focus pulling back and looking directly at Steve. 'They have ...the president…we can't let them start a war' Steve pulled Tony's arm up and over his shoulder as he stood 'Tony you're in no state to fight' Natasha said glaring back at Mya. Tony looked up at her 'How long till I go bang?' Mya visibly paled before grabbing something from the counter' this inhaler take it every hour it will keep you stable, ill I am working on fixing it you almost had it I can fill in the rest'

The boat was really quite nice. Tony sat crossed legged on the floor wearing a borrowed AIM t-shirt, he furiously tapped away at Clint's phone. Steve stayed by his side as Clint and Rhodey steered the boat to the location Mya had given up. Natasha stalked toward the back of the boat while speaking to Fury. Steve pulled at his borrowed body armour he was used to his own uniform. 'JARVIS send the boys all of them we are going to need back up, send Captain, Shadow, Tank and Blue first.' Steve heard JARVIS respond before Tony dropped the phone gripping his stomach 'Tony' He grabbed the inhaler and Tony took a deep breath coughing afterwards.' Got my self in a real mess haven't I Cap?' Steve gave a wry smile; He could feel the heat radiating from Tony whom had accidently burned Steve's shoulder as they clambered into the boat. He hadn't stopped apologising even after Natasha assured him that the dressing was working well and it would heal 'We will stop this guy and get you fixed up' Steve had shifted to his Captain mode as Rhodey announced they were approaching their destination.

Only moments after they reached the docks Tony steered them off behind a storage unit, Steve could see the patriot armour strung up and Rhodey cursed. Steve kept an eye out to see if they had been spotted but stopped dead, there were four suits stood perfectly still in front of them. Tony steered them each in front of them. He gasped a little before taking Steve's arm. 'all of you copy the good Captain'. Steve stood in front of his suit that was almost completely gold with streaks of red, white and blue down the arms. Natasha's suit was all black and slimmer, Clint's amour was dark blue bulker much like the war machine, Rhode's suit was almost a replica of the war machine with a few subtle differences.' AIM messed with your suit but they can't mess with these 'Tony placed Steve's hand on the suits chest his handprint glowed flashed and then disappeared as the suit opened up the others followed. 'JARVIS will help you follow your instincts' Their suits folded around them and Steve's mask snapped up 'Tony, aren't you?' Tony shook his head 'I can't be in a suit not like this these SOB's are going to be hard to take out, Captain your only objective is to get the president out of here. Ill go after the real Mandarin the demon I made is the demon ill fight' Tony stumbled grasping onto Steve's arm' Back-ups on its way now go' Tony watched as the four suits took off and he ran he felt stronger than he ever could of imagined he knew the science he knew what was happening to him and he wanted Kilian to himself.

Natasha was amazed at how intuitive the suit was it seemed to follow her thoughts with JARVIS guiding them and the dozen or so suits of various design that had turned up only moments ago. Clint whooped over the comms as he took out the soldiers after they breathed fire apparently. Steve grabbed a hold of the patriot armour and flew far away from the fight as ordered. The reactor had been ripped out of the suit. He landed on the SHIELD carrier that Fury had sent leaving the president with the crew before he turned and went back to assist; He realised why Tony loved these suits it was an incredible feeling to be in such a piece of kit, flying. He had dreamed of flying for so long.

It was carnage when he returned, He spotted several suits in bits, the War machine engaged with two hostiles with be thought must be Clint. He couldn't see Natasha but he saw something else something worse. Tony launched straight into a steel grinder. Killian was there. Steve called for JARVIS to assist and flew straight at Killian. He caught the suit by the throat Steve could feel it melting as JARVIS ejected him out before Kilian sliced it in two. Steve stumbled and saw Tony launch himself at Killian straight over the edge. Steve span and leapt over to the edge. His heart was pounding as he saw glimpse of Brown hair. Tony had caught hold of a piece of metal and was hanging limply looking up at Steve. Steve smiled and reached out grasping Tony's arm he pulled him back up to the platform. For a moment they both sat exhausted before Steve's comms cracked with Natasha's voice. Tony didn't have the strength to sit as Steve came to sit beside him. 'How you feeling Tony?' Steve asked as he watched one of the iron Man suits fly. 'Peachy, absolutely peachy 'Natasha and Clint landed beside the pair as Rhodey scanned the area for any further threats, they had taken the extremis soldiers out. All of them. Clint's face plate flipped up 'you know Stark, I am keeping this suit'

**Epilogue**

'So, it's all gone? Steve asked as he sat beside Tony as he flicked through the movie lists. It had barely been two weeks since the Mandarin. They had been several arrests high up in the chain of command. Traitors. The Avengers had all been branded as hero's by the president. 'Yep Bruce and Mya did wonders with my help. I had to do some wrangling call in a couple of favours but I got her off the hook with the association with Mandarin and all' Tony said Nonchalantly, Steve didn't push it through Tony didn't generally help somebody unless they deserved his help. 'Pepper she, we talked for a while she is coming by tomorrow' Steve smiled he would be leaving for SHIELD in the morning and felt better that Tony wouldn't be alone. Tony shifted always uncomfortable. 'Thanks, Cap, for everything and I wish you luck with SHIELD but I don't trust them, call me if anything seems off. Anything' Steve nodded 'No problem Tony' They sat quietly for a moment 'So you ready for _Back to the Future_? Tony asked as he picked up a bottle of beer 'Sounds good' Steve replied leaning back on the couch as the screen flicked to life.


End file.
